


why don't you take the chance

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Ficlet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Armed with a small parcel covered in glitter, Cho arrived at a party worthy of the wordmagical.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood
Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Summer Spinoff, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	why don't you take the chance

**Author's Note:**

> _the moonlight striped her, marked out places where the whispering thing would slip through and she would unfold. - Helen Oyeyemi, White is for Witching_
> 
> For [ Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html), come write some femslash!

Luna’s twentieth birthday party was a colorful reunion for much of Dumbledore’s Army. She invited everyone she could think of, it appeared, and no one wanted to miss an opportunity to see the Lovegood household.

Cho hadn’t paid much mind to Luna over her Hogwarts. There were two years between them and Luna kept to herself more than the average student. They had some pleasant conversations in the Ravenclaw common room and after DA meetings, but beyond that they spent little time together.

She was a little surprised when the invitations came, color-changing font and all. Cho knew she wanted to go, awkward run-ins with a few Gryffindors wasn’t going to stop her, but she wasn’t sure what to give Luna. It was a stressful trip to Diagon but she found kitschy earrings with bronze eagles dangling from their hooks. It seemed a fitting gift for two Ravenclaws to exchange.

Armed with a small parcel covered in glitter, Cho arrived at a party worthy of the word  _ magical. _

Floating fairy light circled the party, some tangling themselves in the trees. A circle had been cut out of the cloudy, snowy sky above the party guests to show the night stars. There was a little skating rink which Ginny Weasley appeared to be occupying at the moment. Warming spells eased the winter chill. An array of musical instruments with no obvious connections were playing themselves, somehow merging into a charming melody. 

“Hello Cho,” Luna greeted with Neville Longbottom at her side. He took Cho’s gift, walking over to a table with a rainbow of presents atop it.

“Happy Birthday!” Cho congratulated. She was surprised when Luna pulled her in for a hug. Her hat tickled Cho’s cheek. 

“Thank you for coming,” Luna said after she pulled away. “And mind the Eaxilles, they love birthday parties but hate it when you step on their tails.”

Cho nodded politely, a fond smile on her face. She hadn’t realized she missed Luna but now that she was in her presence again she was reminded how fun and relaxing it was to have her around.

Luna went off to greet more guests and Cho decided it was time to chat with some over familiar faces.

\---

The lights were dimmed as the party neared its end. The music was quiet and slow. Many people had already said their farewells and wished Luna a happy birthday again before heading off. Cho had stayed longer than she anticipated, unable to bring herself to leave. She found herself entranced by the whole scene before her.

The moonlight was bright, reflecting on all the shiny decorations and drawing attention to Luna’s pearlescent dress. Her sparkly makeup shimmered like the stars above as she gently swayed to the music. Her eyes were closed, face completely at peace as she enjoyed the music. No one dared to disturb her, Cho included. 

Luna’s eyes opened as a new song began. She caught Cho’s eyes, a kind smile appearing on her face.

Cho swallowed as Luna walked towards her. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” Luna asked, offering Cho her glove adorning a silk glove.

Cho grabbed despite her nerves. “Yes.”

Luna led, one hand resting pleasantly at Cho‘s waist. It was barely dancing, more a synchronized sway, but it still sent Cho’s heart skipping. Luna was utterly beautiful in the moonlight, especially so close up, Luna’s eyes glinting with joy and her curls shining liking a starlet.

“You’ll come next year, won’t you?” Luna asked.

Cho nodded, unable to form words. Luna didn’t seem to mind.

“I always thought you were very pretty,” Luna admitted without a hint of caution. “Everyone did, of course. And you still are. You look very good in blue.”

“Thank you,” Cho said, her face growing warm at the compliment. 

“Actually, would you like to visit again sooner?” Luna questioned with an adorable tilt of her head. “I don’t think I want to wait a year to see you.”

Cho would gladly see Luna every night, under the stars, in all seasons, with any music playing. Luna had utterly bewitched Cho. She never wanted to stop dancing with Luna. She hoped Luna felt the same. And Luna’s bright smile suggested she did.


End file.
